


An angel among Birds

by Saiyan_Angel_Blue



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Blood, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Goodbye my love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Angel_Blue/pseuds/Saiyan_Angel_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tragedy falls the new Tracy Island couple, who are they and will they survive whats in store or will fate have other ideas, (Y/N) has a choice will she stay with her love or will the last dying breath that escapes her lips be her last</p>
            </blockquote>





	An angel among Birds

Thunderbirds call out, earth quake

 

Explosion.......

　

　

Eyes fluttered open

My surrounding slowly coming into focus as I pry my eyelids open wide, edges of reality a blur

Ringing in my ears, lying on my back

Staggered breath as I wince air between my clenched teeth

Dust filed the air engulfing around me no sun, cloud covered sky

I was numb

No pain,

That can’t be good as I lay here

It caught me by surprise, walking back to the bird on patrol, checking for life, out of harms way, from decaying and falling building, the horror of life lost, I wasn’t expecting it, no one was expecting it, I was spose to safe, thru the dust clouds above me I see the sky turning grey

_Is rain coming?_

My eyes, now fully open and focused it hit me

The shrill sound still ringing in my ear as i scream in pain, echoing around me

 

The earthquake caused a gas explosion, from something underground, throwing me and debris several feet into the air, I felt the wind whipping around me as I soared, everything in slow motion around me as my eyes dart around, the sky and ground turning around each other like a kaleidoscope, my arms splayed out wide flapping in the breeze, my legs along with them, my head pushed back, silence, what was a mere seconds felt like a life time as I flew into the air, gravity which is not a friend to no one, my back coming towards the ground fast, my eyes closed and I hit blackness

 

My body broken, feeling it all at once hit me with a title wave of a pain I cannot describe, something digging in my back

Draining is what it felt like, tricking down my head something wet, sweat mixed with dirt and my blood, trailing down my cheeks, my mattered blonde hair splayed out on the dusty grounds, stuck with dirt and my blood, mouth open wanting to grab onto air but winded, my lips dry my bottom lip split.

Moving my toes in my blue boots, my fingers twitching in my gloves, blood dripping from scratches, more exposed flesh from torn and missing gloved fingers

Trying to move I couldn’t, my thick blue uniform clung to my sweat and bloody soaked body, like a corset, holding in the precious crimson liquid

Movement, I wanted to but my body wouldn’t let me, as trying to move a lead brick with a feather,

Muscles in my legs and arms spazing regularly radiating pain thru the injured limbs, stilling as the fresh cuts to these limbs open to the world, dust and grit embedded into the sores, movement was like sand paper, every jerk fire spread down my back, again and again, breath catching in my throat

Tears rolling from my eyes at the pain, my vision blurring because of this please let this end

I just want to go home

My new home

It has been over a year now since I had washed up on there beach and stumbled into the family I have always wanted, and into a organisation that saves souls, like out of some twisted fairytale that was far to removed from reality but it was mine

I was one of them

IR OP A never really sure if the A , I was often called in the press and soon dubbed by the boys themselves the thunderbirds’ angel maybe that’s why, angel I am not, my halo had a slight tarnish to it

Thinking of there faces flew thru my mind as I tried to ride another wave of shaking my body was giving me, deep down I knew this was not good

_If I stop shaking would I stop completely? Would I die?_

My stomach rolling I want to be sick, pushing it down as I knew I could not roll over, if I vomited I would choke on it, what a way to go

Laughter echoed in my ears, as I laid here, along with running feet and splashing, a memory not that long ago, lounging by the pool watching as these strong men that ride the skies saving the sick and injured like avenging angels, splashing around in the pool like boys, carefree, wrestling around joking with each other, 5 grown men my five angels

The memory stuck with me, like a vision, was this my life flashing before my eyes, the dark ash covered sky now morphing back to the same pool,

_As I watch him slowly come out of the water, his dark blue board shorts stopping above the knee, clinging to his slim muscular thighs, on powerful legs raising his body from the water edge one step at a time, water clung to his hard chiselled naked chest as I rose my eyes watching him move gracefully but yet powerfully, water beading down his tan smooth chest, running down his sculpted chest then abs to soak up above his boadshort top, just sitting on his hips, his deep v, his hair now darker splayed out on his head, stuck to his forehead dripping, running a hand thru his hair pulling it back, stepping onto the patio, the pool behind him_

_His blue icy orbs locked on to me, with a smirk, a dangerous smirk I have known and noticed get me into trouble, slowly making his way over, water tripping onto the patio in small foot shaped puddles to me as I lay here under a market umbrella in a t shirt and shorts, ice tea and magazine to my left the wood lounger beneath me, his smirk now a smile as he hovers over me, our eyes locked onto each other, no other sound could be heard only my breathing, leaning over me one hand now placed on either side of me, gripping the wooden lounger, water dripping onto me, cold, making me shiver_

_His gaze bore a hole into my soul, biting my bottom lip between my teeth now hovering above me, my top now wet from his naked dripping chest, desire pooled in my belly, leaning forward he closes his eyes, and softly his lips find mine passionate, he forced as I felt my resolve shift, lifting my hands I grab his back, fingers digging into his soft wet flesh, his lips fighting for dominance as well as mine, his tongue pushing into my mouth as I let a silent moan_

_"Get a room" I hear someone scream no doubt Gordon, not to mention a few wolf whistles as the same time_

_“Get it scooter”_

_Breaking from his soft hold I duck my head, embarrassed, so wrapped up in this dark haired god before me that I forgot we had an audience, he sat beside me now, gently lifting me onto his lap, kissing the side of my head as I still looked down borrowing my face into the soft skin of his neck, his lips kissing the base of my neck as he chuckles softly, my embarrassment amusing to him his strong arms around me tight_

_What words where then said I cannot recall, just the sensation of being lifted in his arms, the splashing of water, the laughter after that as I came up breaking the surface of the pool coughing and spluttering the accidental inhaled water, his strong arms around my waist holding tightly against his naked chest, 4 sets of eyes watching me laughing at me smiling at me as I look around at there smiling faces, my clothes wet, I remember that day, it was the first day that I have been in that amount of water, I was scared to go near the ocean after my start to this life, afraid of the pool even, he helped me, floating in the pool with my arms around his neck our foreheads leaning against each other, just drifting smiles on our faces, guiding us over to the inbuilt steps sitting down, I straddled his lap gently placing a kiss to his lips, my wet hair splayed around my shoulders, life was perfect, splashing from his brothers continued as we gently kissed each other_

 

"ARGH" I scream out, the white hot burning pain in my back now getting worse as I fling my eyes open, a violent spasm rips thru me, arching my back off the ground

Ash covered sky once again greeting me, splashing water and laughter now faded into the nothing

I have to get up

I realised that day that I love him that I love Scott Tracy, but I never told him

I have to get up for him to tell him if anything, I knew I wasn’t going to make it, deep down I wasn’t going to see the island again, that I would return to it breathless and cold

My last words to him where horrible we where fighting when the klaxon went off, fighting about me being in IR, that I should be safe back at base, that the last few rescues I had a couple of close calls, this one was a biggy, all hands needed on deck, we boarded our separate shoots in anger, his field commander mask slipping on as I watch him disappear in his wall turning him slowly his eyes did not meet mine, memories rushed over like a film..

How far i was away from thunderbird 2 I don’t know, the ringing in my ear now faded out with the dull thuds of my heart beat which was slowing, I had to get up, will this broken body to go forward I just had to.

Short breaths coming out between my lips as I start to move, pushing thru the pain, trying to raise up onto my elbows my arms protesting at the movement, what took forever I got to my elbows, exposed skin from the ripped uniform digging in the rough dirt and gravel bitting into it tearing it as i try to turn around

As i turn onto my right, my elbow slips out shaking, I cannot stop myself as I slam down on the hard ground onto my right side

　

SNAP

I cannot scream, I cannot breathe, I felt it, I heard it, my ribs cracking under me as I landed on a stone, black dots cover my vision and I know no more

　

Snapping my eyes open, I passed out for how long I don’t know

My side burned as i tried to rise up, rolling onto my stomach, gasping for breath, like I had ran a marathon, weak and so tired but I carried on

Putting both my shaking unsteady hands beside me I push up slowly, arms shaking, onto my knees, the ground swaying violently around me, vertigo, dizzy,

Wheezing as I do this, burning, god my back feels like it’s on fire

So hard to breathe like thick air, looking down with unfocused eyes I see red blood my blood, focusing back in again I taste the rust on my tongue

Coughing up and spitting out the blood on my tongue, to pool with the stain on the ground, my broken communicator watch lying next to it, screen cracked, strap broken, no help to call for

　

Eyes drooping and getting heavy, swaying I want to give in, wetness dripping down the back of my exposed skin, I feel the air bitting at it, every little movement stung as millions of tiny needles scraping

The pain was there and yet it wasn’t, coming in full force then nothing I couldn’t feel most of what I had, not a good sign, I have to keep going

　

Keep going (Y/N), make it back to thunderbird 2 keep going, and call for help, you owe them that, at least to say goodbye

“COME ON”

I scream out loud but it gets caught in my throat, coughing as I try slowly and very shakily getting to my legs, the ground unsteady under my feet as I stand tall, swaying, knees shaking and buckling in

_Walk_

All I have to do is walk

_That’s it walk_

One foot in front of the other I make my way forward, nothing in the distance I can see, just dust and dirt, broken building crumpled, a wasteland, a baron wasteland what was once so full of life and prosperous now empty, gone

_Walk (Y/N)_

_Walk_

_Walk (Y/N)_

Repeating over and over in my mind one foot and the other

Breathing starting to get harder, so tired, my right hand holding my side as my left arm dangles freely at my side, no energy to move it

I step forward only to shake and collapse on my knees

Blackness creeps around my vision and I start to cough

Burning pain in my chest, the taste of blood on my tongue as I fall forward onto my hands

Coughing up blood as it splattered from my mouth, coating my lips and teeth

Arms shaking barely keeping me up as I watch the blood splatters patterns on the dusty ground

　

_Walk_

Behind the massive dust cloud the sun shine through just for a moment something shinny and glinting catches the ground I am looking at, raising myself back onto my knees I am hit in the face, blinded by silver

Thunderbird 1 sat there proud, dirty but still shinning in places, the reflection in my eye, I was close, looking over to my right there was Thunderbird 2

Big green bug standing out like a beacon of hope

Nearly there, “im sorry Scott” I say out in a whisper

Wheezing, my chest feeling like its constricting in on itself squeezing me, shakily getting up once again

　

I walk toward TB2

It was silent no noise, no one around, odd, the door to pod 2 was down inviting me to step up it, my slow heart beat thudding loader in my ears as i step onto the shinny metal door, that’s it (Y/N) walk, dragging my feet up the ramp, blood drips down my back over my legs and pools at my feet making bloody scuff marks as I walk, breathing raspy as I walk up the incline, like walking up the side of a mountain

Getting to the top I look around, where the mole sits and the firefly, both empty

Looking around a bit to fast I loose my footing collapsing onto my back, the hard metal on the surface digging into my sore back, I heard the crack but didn’t feel it

I was empty, I was tired and I was giving up, I could feel my body leaving surrendering to the pain to finally have peace

I started to shake as i got cold, the wetness creeping around me, the blood pooling around and under me

_Seagulls chirping near by the waves crashing on the beach_

Gasping for breath my ribs now protecting, i broke into a small laugh

_The smell of the salt in the air,_

Blood slowly seeping out of my mouth, coughing it up trying not to gag on it, the taste

I was going to die, i knew it, tears fell from my eyes

 

His face flashed in front of me, my surroundings morphing once again,

_Light spilling in the big open bay window showing the ocean, the sheer curtains either side slightly flapping from the ocean breeze, gentle waves crashing onto the sandy shore, birds cooing as they fly by, the sun spiling onto my closed eyes, squeezing them tightly, not wanting to get up opening my eyes i am greeted with the sight of a white ceiling a fan in the middle slowly turning, my naked skin covered up under my arms with soft white cotton sheets, my mid section warm with a strong arm draped over hand resting on my stomach, soft snores tickling my left cheek._

_Slowly turning over onto my left side, him lying on his right side, his head resting on his pillow beside mine, his face is soft carefree and boyish, grinning to myself i raise my right hand to touch is cheek softly, his breaths still even, tracing my finger tips over his soft skin, he was beautiful, while he slept his world was safe, no duties or responsibility, right here in this bed with me, sheets covering his naked body from the waist down, he was mine no IR no brothers no one just him and me, the tips of my fingers continue on with my exploration, touching his lips so softly warm breaths on my fingers, his dark soft hair fallen over his forehead gently lifting my fingers up to brush the loose strands away._

_Taking a small breath in i lean forward, my noise touching his as i smile, taking in his scent of musk as i breathe through my noise_

_His arm on my back tightens suddenly, his fingers starting to rub gentle circles; I shudder under his soft fingers_

_His eyes still closed and a smile forms on his lips_

_'Something you like' he says softly as i smile,_

_Kissing his nose i lean down towards his ear whispering_

_"Why yes Mr Tracy there is"_

_He shudders beneath me, as i throw my right leg over his waist, pushing his right shoulder back, forcing him on his back, straddling his waist; a small growl escapes his lips, the sun heating my back, letting out a small giggle_

_My long (H/C) hair raggered and hanging around my face, spilling over my bare shoulders, resting on my knees either side of his waist, i feel him harden behind me his eyes still closed still smiling, both his hands now resting on my thighs, rubbing them softly my hands at my sides, watching him enjoy his discovery of my soft skin underneath his finger tips, his smile stretching as his hands mirroring the other rise slowly up my thighs to my hips, sliding them carefully over my stomach, each thumb circling my belly button, with his fingers splayed he rises them up settling each underneath my chest_

_His eyes open and lock onto mine, gone are the deep blue replaced with lust filled sapphires that are burning, placing each one of my hands over his i rise them up over my bare breasts needing his hands with my over them, my nipples hardening as his fingers brush over them, biting my bottom lip I push his hands back down, his eyes follow as i trace his fingers down my stomach to stop at my pubic bone, taking his left hand off my skin interlocking our fingers together, i push his right hand down to cup my sex,_

_A deep growl escapes his lips as his fingers run thru my folds, desire pooling in my belly, a moan escapes my lips as i lean forward, kneeling as i inch forward towards his face, his fingers tracing my folds skimming over my entrance, small grunts escape his lips as he smirks_

_Resting on my hands on both sides of his shoulders i lean forward, our eyes locked together as i kiss his forward head, moving my lips down to kiss his nose, then to rub it gently with my own with our noses touching my eyes flick towards his lips, biting my bottom lips his eyes lock with mine fisting his left hand through my hair_

_He rises his head up smashing his lips with mine forcefully, pushing 2 fingers inside my entrance, i moan out between his lips as his tongue pushes into my mouth, his fingers pumping into me in time with his tongue, his thumb circling my clit, making it throb, i need him_

_Removing his fingers from my soft folds, making me moan his hands now splayed on my back, wet, his lips still crashed to mine fighting for domance, pulling me toward his chest he leans up with a bit of pressure he pushes me onto my back_

_Our kiss now broken as i look up, my legs bent and open with him kneeling between them, he’s rock hard and wanting me, my hands rest beside leaning down he links my fingers with his pushing them up above my head on the soft pillows, his hard member throbbing at my entrance nudging taunting, squeezing my hands tightly with his he pushes forward into my soft wet entrance, breaking into me hard,_

_I moan out and throw my head back pushing into the soft pillow_

_Leaning his chest onto mine, crushing my breast to his naked chest he starts to thrust, a moan escapes his lips, wrapping my legs around his hips_

_"(Y/N)" he moans out, his head resting in the crock of my neck his lips behind my ear sucking on my pulse point_

_I moan out loudly_

_The ocean in the back ground, the waves crashing, our mixed breathing is all the sounds heard_

_His lips find mine as he quickly pecks them_

_Slow even thrusts inside me as he pushes my hands up over my head, grabbing them both in his left hand, his right skims down mine side to my hip bone, bringing it around to my cheeks squeezing and lifting is slightly as he thrusts harder, hitting that one sweet spot_

_"SCOTT" i scream out as i close my eyes, a strong moan escapes his mouth as his lips find there way under my chin, gentle kisses_

_My breath hitches_

_His face comes back to mine, as he thrusts harder between my legs, his raggered breathing mixed with mine, our eyes locked our lips just touching_

Snapping my eyes open i see the top of Thunderbird Twos pod i feel happy, the lasting memory of his skin next to mine as we first slept together giving me a sensation of peace, no more pain just happiness

　

　

　

"I love you Scott" i whisper as i gasp once more

I felt the world slipping, i was so tired closing my eyes, and i let the last breath escape my lips

Footsteps echoing the ramp, in hastily strides heavy worried breathing

　

"(Y/N)" voices screams out but it goes unheard......

 

 


End file.
